


Justin's Choice - Sequel to Taking a Position

by shades_of_violet



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-29
Updated: 2008-01-29
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shades_of_violet/pseuds/shades_of_violet
Summary: This time Justin chooses the position...and Brian has to decide if he can handle it.  Makes more sense if you've read Taking a Position but works fine as a stand-alone.





	Justin's Choice - Sequel to Taking a Position

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“Brian?” Justin raises his head from my crotch and interrupts what had the potential to be a world-class blow-job.

“Hmmm…?” I answer him, hoping that he’ll spit out whatever is on his mind and get back to sucking my dick.

“Remember a few weeks ago when you asked me what position I wanted you to fuck me in?”

I open one eye and look at him. “Yes,” I respond warily.

“And I said that it didn’t matter as long as it involved you?” Nodding, I wonder where he’s going with this.

He crawls up so he’s lying on top of me and kisses me, his tongue caressing my lips until I open and welcome it into my mouth. He’s not being urgent, just gentle and passionate. He pulls back slightly and looks at me, his hand moving up to run his fingers through my hair. “That’s still true. It doesn’t matter what position we do it in, not really. With you, any position is amazing.”

“Yes, I am pretty amazing.” I smile and wrap my arms tighter around him, still wondering why this conversation is taking precedence over my blowjob.

He moves his hand from my hair and strokes my cheek before continuing. “There’s one position that we haven’t tried yet.” He looks at me hopefully.

My interest now piqued, I look at him with amusement. My little twink wants to get kinky, huh? I wonder what he wants to try. We’ve done it in lots of positions but I’m game for something creative.

“I want to make love to you like this,” he whispers.

The smile vanishes from my face and my stomach sinks. He can’t be serious. He wants to…no, I can’t. Hoping I misunderstood him, I respond, “But I’ve fucked you lots of times like this.” When Justin wants it hard and deep, he’ll straddle me and fuck himself on my dick, which is great because I just get to lie there and enjoy the show.

After kissing me gently, he shakes his head slightly. “No, Brian. I want to make love to you,” he repeats, emphasizing the last part. “You’ve let me top but only from behind you. I want to see you, to watch your face.”

Oh, shit! I was right. I can’t do this, can’t be that open and exposed to him. “Justin, I…I just…can’t.”

His face fell and he looked away. “It’s okay. It was just wishful thinking, anyway. I know you don’t like bottoming that much and you just do it to please me.”

Oh, my God! He thinks I’m saying no because I don’t enjoy it. I just assumed that he knew how much I love it. I don’t say it in so many words but I thought my reactions spoke louder than words. I guess I was concealing too much.

“No, Justin. You’re wrong about that.”

“Brian, I know you always roll over because you don’t want me to see that you don’t like it and you don’t want to hurt my feelings.”

He starts to climb off me and I grab him. “Justin, you don’t understand. It isn’t that at all.” I sigh, realizing that I had to admit something that was outside my comfort zone. “I love it when you fuck me.” I swallow and close my eyes. “It’s just that I…shit! I can’t explain it.”

“Then why? What is it?” he pleaded. I open my eyes and force myself to look at him. I see the confusion and the hurt in his eyes and I don’t know what to tell him. How do I explain that I would love nothing more than to let him pleasure me this way, to be able to look at him, to kiss him as he takes me but I can’t open myself up enough to let that happen? The thought of being that exposed and vulnerable, even to Justin, scares me. He’ll look into my eyes and see how much I care about him and there’s no way that I can hide that from him. Revealing those feelings to him would be my confession and there would be no going back.

As I look into his face and see how much he wants, needs, this deeper level of connection, I realize that I’m going to have to trust him. Just as I trusted him the first time I let him inside of me. Trusted him that this would stay between us. Trusted him not to take advantage of the gift I was giving him. Trusted him not to hurt me. I’m not sure if I can do this. I don’t trust easily.

But this is Justin. For him, I have to do this. I’ve let him peel back so many layers of my protective shell and this is simply another one, albeit a sensitive one. He loves me and he needs me to trust him.

Concluding that I still won’t agree, he turns his face away and starts to move off me. “Wait.” I hold him tightly to me so he can’t leave and look into his eyes. “I….Justin, I want you to.”

He searches my face, hoping to read my thoughts and find some clue as to why I changed my mind. Apparently satisfied with what he found, he leans down to kiss me gently and brushes the hair from my forehead. He doesn’t say anything but in his eyes are both a thank you and a reassurance.

He reaches over to the nightstand to get the lube and a condom before sliding down so he’s between my legs. Setting the supplies aside for the moment, he takes me in his mouth and caresses the tip with his tongue before licking up and down the shaft several times. After shifting slightly to get a better angle, he slides the entire length into his mouth and sucks hard, using his tongue to put pressure on the underside just below the ridge where he knows it drives me crazy. God, I love it when he does that. I sigh and tangle my fingers in his hair. Mmmmmm….yeah.

Justin releases my dick and slides down further where he proceeds to first nibble, then suck on my balls. I bend my knees and spread my legs further apart to give him better access. After devoting equal attention to both sides, I feel his tongue descending down to circle my hole teasingly. Using his thumbs to separate my ass cheeks, he covers the opening with his lips and sucks firmly on the sensitive flesh. He’s rimmed me before but this little trick is a new one.

“Oh, God,” I moan. It feels so fucking amazing that it’s all I can do to keep from bucking him off of me. I’m desperate for something to grab and the only thing within reach is the pillow under my head. He pushes his tongue inside and I’m not sure how much more of this I can take.

“Uh…Justin,” I gasp. Sensing that I need more, he pulls out and sits up, reaching for the lube. After coating his fingers, he slides one into me while stroking my thigh with the other hand. One finger quickly becomes two as he works to prepare me, twisting his fingers and getting me good and wet.

“Another one?” he asks.

I nod and a third finger joins the other two. I hiss as I suck in a breath at the feeling of being stretched and he moves his free hand up to rub my stomach. “Just relax, Brian. Let me make you feel good.” He fucks me a few times with three fingers before pulling out and picking up the condom.

He quickly gets it rolled on and lubricated then leans over and kisses me deeply before pulling back to look at me. “Ready?”

I nod and he kisses me again. He moves down a bit and I feel him positioning the tip at my entrance. I raise my own legs to wrap around his waist and take a deep breath, willing myself to calm down and let him in. If I let myself think about what is about to happen I’ll panic. I take another deep breath and fight the urge to shove him off me and take control.

Justin begins to push into me ever so slowly and carefully and I instinctively close my eyes. “Brian, open your eyes. I want to see you.” I force myself to open my eyes and I immediately lose myself in a sea of blue, his eyes penetrating my heart and soul just as his penis is penetrating my body.

I can feel him sliding into me and I groan at the feeling of being completely filled and stretched. In response, Justin stops moving and strokes my chest to relax me. “You okay?” he asks. I shift my body a bit until I feel my muscles loosen and accept the intrusion before nodding. He presses the rest of the way into me until I feel his pelvis nestled against mine.

He smiles at me before reaching behind my neck to pull me up to kiss him. With our height difference, kissing is a bit awkward in this position. I always love kissing him and this time it seems to ground me a bit. I collapse back onto the pillow and watch his face as he begins moving into me with a slow, steady pace. I’ve seen his expressions as he’s fucked other guys but obviously never when he’s done me.

Justin has good control, especially considering how young he is, but right now I can tell he’s fighting not to come too quickly. He told me once that it isn’t like that when he’s topping other guys; the fact that it’s me makes him ready to lose it the minute he gets inside. He closes his eyes briefly until the tension subsides enough for him to continue. I know that struggle well, your body just wants to pound ahead and it’s like trying to hold back a tidal wave. He opens his eyes and picks up the rhythm.

“God, Brian. You feel so amazing. I’ve dreamt about doing it this way for so long.” He looks at me in such a way that I feel like he’s reaching right into my heart and soul. I’ve spent a lot of time around Justin without my clothes on but I’ve never felt as naked as I do now and there’s nowhere to hide. But instead of feeling exposed and trapped, I feel protected and safe beneath him. For this brief time, I can submit to him and allow him to take care of me.

Justin’s motions are smooth and steady and it feels so good. I know he’s trying to be gentle with me but I need more. “Harder, Justin. You won’t hurt me.” He raises his body up and wraps his arms around my thighs and picks up the pace, driving in harder.

“Oh, yeah,” I gasp. “That’s it…yeah.” I reach down to my dick and start jerking myself off. I could probably come just from Justin’s dick in my ass but the orgasm is just more intense with the additional stimulation. That’s one of the things I love about bottoming – the climax is unbelievable. Coming from a blow job or from fucking someone is great and satisfying but it’s not quite the same.

Before long, I feel the familiar build up in my body, starting in my ass and radiating outward. I focus on Justin and I notice that he’s sweating and flushed which means he’s close. He’s nudging my prostate on every stroke and I know it won’t be long. Another minute and I let go and give in to the explosion with a loud cry. In the distance, I hear Justin call my name as he pushes in one final time and rides out the waves of both of our orgasms.

Justin collapses on top of me and we both lie there, breathless and paralyzed. I’m thankful that I’m on the bottom because there’s no way that I’m going to be able to move for awhile. After a few minutes, Justin rolls off me to dispose of the condom before heading to the bathroom. He returns shortly with a warm, wet towel and gently cleans me off before lying down beside me.

After I feel sufficiently recovered, I make my own trip to the bathroom to relieve myself. When I return, Justin is sitting up against the pillows and having a smoke. He tosses me my pack and lighter and I indulge in my own after-sex nicotine hit. We sit there in silence for several minutes, smoking and enjoying that relaxed satiated feeling that sets in after a great fuck.

“Justin?”

“Yeah, Brian?”

I look down, unable to face him. “Uh…what we just did…” I hesitated then took a deep breath. “I’ve never done that before. I mean, not like that.”

He leans over, cups my chin in his hand and tilts my head up to face him. He looks at me with such tenderness that it makes my heart skip a beat. He pulls my face closer and kisses me gently. “I’m glad you told me,” he whispers.

There are some things that I want him to know.  



End file.
